The Memory
by PoisoningSins939
Summary: I remember from so long ago, my first love. I used to wait for him; in sunlight and in rain. It was painful when he left . But he came back and now he’s says he’s going to make me his bride! What awaits for my future now?
1. Chapter 1

" …_please don't go! I'll miss you! Please…ple-"_

" _I'll come back one day Misao…because Misao is my-"_

_**My…my what! Don't go! You have to tell me! Stop! Don't disappear! **_

_**Don't cry…Don't cry…I promise…**_

_**WAIT!**_

She sighed and rubbed her head. She had _that _dream again, the dream with her first love. Misao Harada, 15 years old, about to turn 16 had just out of her bed and fell to the floor. She isn't your everyday normal girl. She has a "gift" that seems more so like a curse. She is able to see things that other people can't see. She sees spirits from the "other world" aka mushi . These creatures weren't as easy to handle as it seemed.

Something was off today, there was more of these creatures roaming around her. " Man, why are you here to bother me! Can't you get another hobby!"

The quiet day emerged with warm rays from the sun. She was on her way to high school to meet into her class. Luckily, she made it without problems from those things that followed her everywhere.

"Misao! Misao! Hey!", her friends said. "Snap out of it!" "Huh? Did you say something? Sorry…I was thinking about something?", she said absent mindedly. "We were going to ask you about what you wanted for your birthday! It's your special day. So what do you have in mind?" Misao, wanting it like an addiction, said "A BOYFRIEND." " We know that already! We have someone's number for you!" "Yeah…but I don't like anyone. I want _…" _Her friends hugged her and then flicked her on the forehead! "Misao! That was a children's promise! You have to move along and realize that is never going to happen!"

_Maybe they are right…maybe…I should let go of that dream…that memory…Why am I so resistant then!?_

"Then how about we go to the mall or go out for tonight? For your sake since you're not having a party or anything! Just the three of us all together, what do you say?" They didn't want to disappoint her and they were trying there best. "okay okay! We'll go!"

_The things I get myself into…How am I going to break it to them? I really can't afford wasting this opportunity with a job. Now that I'll be sixteen I'll be able to work and umm…hopefully not get caught. AH! I can't take it back now! But this was really my fault…A BAR TENDER WAITRESS! WHY THE HECK WOULDN'T I READ THE JOB I WAS GETTING! "_How in the w-"

"Is that you Misao…?" he replied perplexed.

"Ack! I'm sorry Miss!…Wait how do you know my name?" _wait…this…this isn't a man at all! _

"Why are you acting like this is the first time you ever seen me before?" "It's me Kyo, the neighbor you used to visit all the time back then", as he placed a hand on Misao head, touching Misao's hair. "Don't touch me! I don't know you! Get away from me!", she replied with a scared tone with a hint of anger.

"So sad…to see that you don't recall that we used to play as children….I told you I would return one day"

"…wait, so you're telling me that…you're _him?" _

" Now why would I lie about something to you?" _**You remember, don't you?**_

"_Oh…_well ummm…I- I have to go…Go cook! That's it! Mom is going to kill me if I don't have dinner ready!_ Soooo _goodbye"

" Wait just one second…" as he grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. He lowered himself towards her ear and whispered in a gentle voice "I'll be your neighbor again…so if you ever need anything just let me know, and I'll be there …okay?" , as her let her go and walked away.

"Okay…", as she replied to her own silence as she just stood there. _My cheeks…they feel so hot…I'm probably scarlet red. That can't be him. Honestly! He still can't be holding onto that children's promise! You couldn't have returned to marry me... Or could he have…? Have to get to the house…_

She just laid there beside the door, and she just kept staring at the ground and thinking about that boy. She couldn't believe it. She had waited so long to see him again. She didn't know how exactly how to react to the situation. She was happy, yet it was suppressed with worry. She went to her room slowly, and sauntered herself towards her inviting bed. _Kyo…you came back…You finally came back...  
_

*** To be continued***

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**Okay. Be honest and read please. Just take the time to think about it and if anyone has advice please PM. I want to be a better writer and I haven't written in years. (okay like 4 but still!) I mean sure...poems are one thing but stories are a whole other story. Just tell me what you think about it so far and it not, then I'll fix and adjust things a bit. My brain it fried [like scrambled eggs. School is killing me!].  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! It's me again! Sorry this took so long to post...I don't even know if I posted it right! Have yet to find you. If so...please tell me. I feel like a noob again. Used to write so long ago, I don't remember all the crappy rules/guidelines and all that nonsense! Hope you enjoy reading though :3**

* * *

It was only 9:00 P.M, the night was young and Misao was still lying on her bed pondering. She was with her eyes closed and she was hugging her Lolita plushie bunny. It was an old toy she had since she was a child; it was nice to cuddle with, blood red and has black buttons as eyes. She had to do her homework shortly, and both of her overworked parents would arrive soon. She had really prepared dinner for them already but it wasn't anything special. It was last of the fried tilapia and measly rice leftovers that was heated up. Her parents had just arrived and called out.

"Misao, we're home.", her mom spoke "Are you here?"

"Yes mother.", she replied as she greeted both her parents with a hug.

" I have dinner set with some green tea for you…How was work today?" _Hopefully okay…_

"It was the usual, heavy work and getting mistreated…I-…I-I'm just getting sick of working there…"; she said all sodden like. She had dark patches under her eyes and her smile was just there so that it would mask her face.

_Mom… that's because you said that you're boss tried to abuse you and since you didn't let him he treats you like a dog. He exploits you so much, you're barley alive when you get home…_

"How about you Dad?"

"Business wasn't that bad today, didn't make as much sales though. Competition between other businesses is getting more complicated each day, but we'll keep on fighting and working diligently", her father replied boldly full of optimism.

_Heh…Dad. You never worry, or try to show anything. When do you ever? Eat your food! The both of you, it's getting cold already. And making me see it is making me hungry…again. If only you knew there wasn't enough for me; then you would make me eat the whole entire table and everything on it. _

"Misao? Did you get all you're work and studies done?"

"Yes, did everything before you arrived"

"Did you meet any cute boys today?"

"Yeea-NO!What I mean to say is that I came across an old friend again!" _STUPID! You almost actually almost said "Yes"_

"Well, all I know is that he's a **boy. **Do I know him?" , she said with a interrogational tone.

_What do I say! I can't say anything! AH! _" His name is Kyo, and he was a kid I used to spend a lot of time with."

"Ah…I see. So this would explain the whole flowers by our door"

"Flowers?" _Is he insane! Bringing me flowers! Next thing you know he'll be popping out of my closet in the middle of the night without telling me!_

" Look, beautiful, red Chrysanthemums…They look freshly cut", she sighed.

"Looks like my little girl has the boys running after her", she chuckled slightly.

"Mom! Stop!" _You always embarrass me like this! _

"Misao. Misao…I'm only teasing" "I'll do the dishes for you today, and no arguing with me…Got it?" "Also…Take those flowers and put them into a vase. And thank the person who gave them to you."

"Got it"

_This is why I need that job, so they don't have to work as much. Now…I just have to hide it from them and tell them that it's a night part time job that's in a store…or something. That…and I have to tell my friends that I have to bail on our plans. Today is Thursday…so tomorrow Friday night I'll work for the first time alone with Tuesdays and Sundays. Saturday would be a good day to make things up._

_

* * *

  
_

Misao went up to her room and slowly changed as she thought about her tomorrow. She was now in her

Comfy gray sweatpants and summer black camisole. She snuggled under her covers, grabbed Mr. Happy (her bunny plushie) and was about to close her eyes until…

"_Tap…Tap…TAP" it's only the rain Misao…Ignore it, Completely ignore it._

"_Scrish…Scrish…" [suck at onomatopoeia]_

"What the hell?" _oh no…please don't tell me…I have to look now…Oh man_

It was a black cat with yellow-green eyes that glowed in the dark. She opened the door to her porch and scratched the cat's ears gently and let it sit on her mat on the floor.

"What do you want…Hmm? I don't have any food"

"Moew-ff…Moew-ff"

"What a weird mew from a cat…Well look cat, I'll leave the door open so you can leave by morning okay? You can't sleep on my bed…" _Misao you are talking to a cat…I don't think it will understand…_

The cat just laid on top pf her mat; he curled up at once and fell to sleep before it gave its last weird meow.

Misao went to her porch and checked the night for the last time. She admired the stars and the glowing moon that lit the darkness; even it the rain damped her hair a bit. However, the mushi were at it again and annoying her tranquil night of solitude.

_Ah…what a beautiful, cool night…so peacefully quiet. What the hell? __**STOP ANNOYING ME.**_

" Great…you things again?", said Misao as she stared at the creatures that were bothering her .

"Can't you leave me alone just for one day? One freaking day is all I'm asking for…Because of you I-"

_What are they doing! They're trying to push me off the porch! I have to get my balance and pull back!_

"**hehehe…But we want the princess to fall down! down! down! HEHEHEHEHE!"**

Misao was now in serious trouble. She couldn't hold them off like the usual times, they were holding her legs and pulling her up and pulling her forward to the edge of the porch. Some were even clawing into her arms to get a better grip. She couldn't even scream because they were covering her mouth. She thought she was going to die at that precise moment, until she was gently placed onto the ground by warm hands around her waist.

"Misao…Are you okay?", Kyo said.

"It's okay now…It's okay…"

"Kyo?"

"But…How can you see them and…I'm on the second floor and -", Misao said until she was cut off.

"That doesn't matter, just managed to save you on time…" **That's all that matters to me…**

" So I'm not the only one that can see them?"

"No. I can see them well and clearly as they see you"

"You have scratches on your arms" **I wish I could heal them as of right now…But it's too early to remind you of the truth again.**

"So that was my stinging pain…I'll go get something to disinfected it and then put bandages over them."

"Umm…and Kyo, thanks for rescuing me…"

_Don't you dare turn any shade of red. Just thank him for the flowers too! _

"Thanks for the flowers too…They were pretty"

"I'm happy that you liked them. I got them from my garden this afternoon, freshly picked out just for you"

"Next time…or any day that you have problems with these creatures, just tell me okay? Otherwise the situation can happen again and I won't be able to come help you again."

**If only you knew the trouble you are about to get into tomorrow…as soon as your turn sixteen, the gates are open for all of us to come after you.**

"Are you dumbfounded? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Neh…no. I'm just very tired…I'm zoning out and still a bit in shock from what just happened…"

_I'm so tired…it's about 11? 12? My mind can't focus anymore…and it feels as though I'm about to crash._

"Ah, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. You should have told me sooner…Can you walk straight to your bed?"

**3...2...1**

"Of course I can, just let me-" _oh no…can…take it…must…sleep…_

_Misao had just lean towards the door and almost fell trying to get to her door step. Sure enough she would be bashful tomorrow about her moment of passing out in front of a guy whom she liked, but she was dead tired. Kyo with arms, picked her up bridal style and took her into bed. As she was in deep sleep still, he licked the wounds she had and tucked her in softly between her sheets. Kyo, not being able to resist gave her a kiss on the forehead and stayed at a close proximity near her lips and felt her breathe._

"_Misao…I'll be here for you, whether you hate me afterwards or not…"_

"_Goodnight Misao…Sweet dreams…for tomorrow your world will start to change more…"_

_***To Be Continued***_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Yes I know that I have been tardy. But school has ended and I'm cutting on Monday in order to get my life together. VACATION. FINALLY!!! That way I hope I can write chapters and do all my other projects too. Hope you like this chapter...I made it pretty long. If you expected more fluffyness and etc that's later on by the way. Reviews please! need feedback :D


	3. Chapter 3

**It was a muggy morning; the clouds were hiding the sun and the chills swept through the air. However, it felt strange that day. It wasn't the weather itself, but it was the day. The day that would trap Misao in a web of trouble, a day that wouldn't turn back and be the same. Misao was having weird dreams lately, they were nightmares. Those nightmares that said something were going to come after her, and little did she know that those nightmares would come true.**

"_**Where am I? What is this place…it's so dark"**_

_The monsters are after me! Have to run…ACK_

"_Why can't you leave me alone! What do you want from me!"_

_Shoot…I'm bleeding…My hands are soaked with…_

…_Eh…They're everywhere…Can't get away…_

"_**Princess! We're here to get you!" **_

"_**We just want to know you better"**_

_So tired…I can't run anymore….Need to get away! GO AWAY!_

_**But we want to have the princess to ourselves! Come back and play with us! We'll have much fun together! Hehehehehe!**_

_No! No! N-_

"_Stop it! Stop it! AAAAAAAAAAH"_

"Phuwmp!" _Ow…what the hell! Not again!_

"I fell of the bed again…now sixteen and still falling of the bed…How embarrassing"

_Ugh…It's only 5:30. I lost a half hour of sleep. Damn, no point of trying to get back to bed cause- _

"Meowff" "Puuuurrrrrrrrr"

"Oh it's you."_ Sigh…I might keep you secretly. It wouldn't be that hard if you behave. I have to call you something…_

"You're cute? You know that you weird cat?" _Aww he…she…? It! So cute…I'm…going to have to check…Blah…_

"Are you hungry you silly kitty? I can get you something quietly…It's only like 5am" _Heh…5...Ugh._

Misao went to the kitchen quietly. Not like it mattered though, her parents were already out on their way to work. She opened her food closet as the cat crawled and rubbed against her legs. Suddenly, the black cat slowly brought down canned foods that came tumbling down. Soup, canned vegetables and other things fell down; however, one thing intrigued her the most. The cat was oddly attracted to the chowder; it was sniffing and attempting to bite the can wide open.

"You want chowder?"

_Might as well open it._

"Never knew cats like chowder….Looks like you're enjoying yourself, you silly kitty" _Hmm….Ahah! I know what I'm going to call you_

"You're name is chowder!"

"Mew"

"You stay there and eat…and PLEASE don't go anywhere…" , Misao said as she pet her newest companion.

Misao went to the bathroom; she looked like a total wreck since it was that early. She went to get her school uniform that was perfectly waiting for her. Afterwards, she went on her way to her musty, ancient bathroom. The tiles were somewhat cracked, the color of baby blue still remained. The shower head as still in tact, the tub was tainted white that has slowly turned into cream over the years, and the shower curtains that had pastel blossoms on it. She thought it was a bit shabby, but at least she had a bathroom all to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror as she stood on a towel. She remembered that she needed to disinfect the scratches that she had recovered last night…until she noticed.

_The scratches…the claw marks…they're gone? But…I'm sure that I was clearly bleeding last night? Was I delusional? Maybe Kyo was hallucinating too…Ugh…I don't want to think about it. At least those stuuupid mushi can't get in my head. It's the only place I can get them out. Sigh…Just forget them…why is this song echoing inside my head. _

**watashi tsuiteiku yodonna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de saekitto anata wa kagayaitekoeru mirai no hateyowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you nimy way kasanaru yoima futari ni God bless...**

_I will follow matter how agonizing the world is,You will shine even in its darkest over the end of the future,My weakness will not shatter my way is overlapping with the two of us, God bless..._

**todokete atsuku naru omoi wagenjitsu tokashite samayouaitai kimochi ni riyuu wa naianata e afuredasu Lovin' you**

_This warming affection that reaches me,It melts my reality and roams my heart.I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you_

(Hirano, Aya. "God Knows." Lyrics. The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. Lantis Co., Ltd, 2006)

* * *

_Much better…So refreshed and awake! It's only 6:05...thought I took longer. Gives me time to myself then!_

"Neh? Did I just see something?" , said Misao as she questioned herself

"Chowder! Come here kitty kitty! You're my new bodyguard"

"Stay here while I change and don't run off"

_Better start walking now…It's 6:45. Need to be on time._

. . .

"Caaaw, Caaaw!"

_Why is there many crows around?_

_They're usually never around at these parts…it's like a whole flock is here._

_As long as they don't crap on me, I'm fine._

"Misao! Misao! Over here!", as they cheered here to get over there.

"Morning guys", she said with a sodden smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" , they both replied. They squeezed the air out of her lungs with a bear hug. Not to mention that they had huge knockers; it was oddly comfy yet suffocating.

"Aww she's growing up!" said Hikaru.

"Don't forget about the part of getting old, haha!" replied Sayuri.

_How am I suppose to tell them about tonight…? We were suppose to hang and I'm suppose to work my new shift._

[on their way to first period class. . . ]

" **We have your presents! Would you like to open them now or later?" **said Hikaru.

"NO! We should wait afterwards you twit!", replied Sayuri in a harsh tone.

"**But I want to see her reaction!" **

"Yeah but then there wouldn't be a surprise! Not like we have one now since it totally slipped your little mind"

"**Hey! You don't have to mean about it! And who says **_**my **_**mind is little! You're the one that needs my help most of the time in Biology! Remember? Hpmh!"**

"Well excuse Miss short term memory!"

"Rant….. Rant……. Rant"

_Bleh…I swear these two; one is an angel and one is the devil. Complete opposites, yet I love them._

"Umm…guys not to interrupt or anything, it's about -"

"Guys! OH MY GOD! Did you hear! WE HaVE a NeW TeAchER! Our other teacher FINALLY retired. GRAMPS is OUT! I heard he also oh so fiiiiine!

"Kitsune? What the Hell are you talking about? And for God's sake can you stop grabbing and holding my arm" _she's trying to hump your arm secretly …ewww._

"But he's so so hoooooot. You should see for yourself and then tell me what you think! Then again what can a loser like you understand? You're a scurvy rat that scrounges for food with your poor poor family. You don't understand it at all" said Kitsune in a cold and dry voice.

"There's no need to bring my family into this. Oh and as a matter of fact I rather be a smartass and oblivious than a shit head that acts like an over obsessed whore going gaga over a teacher. Let me say this slowly, Do…You…Under…Stand?" Misao replied mockingly.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I don't need to be insulted by someone like you"

_Something has to be wrong with this chick. She's uber crazed with a new teacher? It's like he's a freaking idol. She's acting like it's her first time meeting Santa. PFFFF! Idiot girl. Then again she's a prep that doesn't have a clue. I really want to hit her. But I'm not going to scoop to her level. Why must I be punished like this? Can't I be hot by a truck or be struck by lightning?_

"You handled that well." ,Sayuri said impressed.

"**Sorry we started to fight, we should have had your back" , **replied Hikaru in an shy and ashamed manner.

"Nah, It's okay. I'm just not in the mood today to deal with her. Usually I don't need to use this kind of language but she forces it out of me"

"**Oh, you were saying something before Misao. What did you want to tell us?"**

_Umm…Help me?_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT! Everyone please report to the school's auditorium. We have an important meeting to tell students of first and second year students. Please report once again to the auditorium immediately. All else will be explained in the meeting regarding to questions of schedules being changed.**_

"We better get going! Come on!" _Thank goodness. Never been happier to hear an annoying announcement that no one listens to._

_**Attention first and second year students! I, Mr Takashi, your principal will explain the changes that will occur. Due to the large amounts of students in this school, we will have to change teachers and distribute students equally to all teachers. I believe many of you have already that Mr Kuroda has retired. So the new teacher that will be replacing him will be, Mr Usui Kyo. The following students that will have him as a teacher will be posted in the hall way. For further questions, please visit your guidance counselor. Have a nice day students. **_

_WHAT!_

"Hikaru, take a picture. Her face expression will be our blackmail, heh."

"**Wish I could but I don't have my cell nor camera on me…How is it frozen like that?"**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys, yes I know this is very late. And I had to re-post this again. Either I'm mentally challenged and I still don't know how to post a NEW chapter up OR...something is wrong! I re-posted this because nothing showed up my email saying "Update on The Memory". PFF! MAD! Anyways, if it weren't for you guys and your comments I wouldn't be writing. I write for you guys, and it makes you happy = makes me happier. If you have any suggestions, please go ahead. I'll take your word for it. OBVIOUSLY tell me maturely. Or PM. Your choice. Till chapter 4. It will be posted sooner than you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_KYO IS OUR NEW MATH TEACHER? MY NEW MATH TEACHER?_

"**Misao, what in the world is wrong with you?"** sneered Sayuri, as she crossed her arms and gave Misao a stance.

"Do you know this guy? Cause you're all pink and red looking" pried Hikaru, with a scrutinizing face.

"Of course not! What would make you think THAT!" Misao exclaimed, as she rampaged and stomped her feet onto the ground.

"Someone is getting a little full-blooded"

* * *

"Ah. That explains why you were all flustered before. He's simply your neighbor and you were in shock ."

"**That or she's hiding something else from us."**

_Need to act calmly…otherwise they're going to find out…that he's my crush…and-_

" Am not! You guys! It's like you don't trust me! I always tell you the truth, why would I _ever_ lie to both closest friends!" _so totally bullshitting lies. AH! I'm such a hypocrite._

"If you say so Misao. We know, we just like to tease you."

_yeah…I know. If only you knew how guilty I feel right now…I have to tell you I can't go and celebrate with you two…I'm going to have to tell at lunch time._

"**We'll see you after class. Tell us how the new teacher goes!"**

"See ya later Misao"

They both walked away quickly to their separate classes; the bell was close to ringing and the buzz of conversation began to decease as Misao walked towards her first period class. Misao's schedule in the order of : Anatomy and Physiology, Social Studies, English, Foreign Language class, Lunch, Math, Chemistry, and Gym. She wasn't looking forward to any of her classes, not even math. In fact, she was actually nervous to face her 'new' teacher. Just thinking about it, go got her heartbeat racing and making her cheeks flush. She didn't know what to expect to happen, or how he was going to react seeing her in his own class. While dazing off, time had hastened and she had already reached her English class. All her thoughts had meshed into an interwoven distraction.

"Miss Harada, would you at least humor me and pretend to be listening to the lesson?" scowled her English teacher.

"Gomenesai Sensei" replied Misao, with a sodden tone.

She just wasn't feeling like her usual self. That, and there was a ghoul right outside her window seat. She found herself shivering a bit while looking at the disoriented figure. The ghoul wasn't anything new out of the ordinary; half its neck torn off, along with its the lower extremities of its body covered in crimson. Asides from that, dried ashed blood was guised down its throat where it had severed by claws or a gaping knife. The wound was so deep that you could see its esophagus spewing fluids of either pus or thickened clots of blood. This didn't phase her one bit, until she saw what the ghoul was doing on the window. With its inhuman hands, it had written something disturbing that only _she _could see.

"Sensei, can I please go to the Nurses' Office? I'm feeling extremely lightheaded" said Misao, as she arose from her seat with a feeble stand.

"Why of course, do you need anyone to help you walk there? You look really pale as of right now. It's like you've seen a ghost." replied her teacher, with a visage of fretfulness and bewilderment.

_If only you knew…_

"I don't need any help, _I_ don't want any -"

"You're in no condition to go by yourself Harada. _I'll_ take her, Katura-Sensei" cut off third year Kenjii Matsumoto.

"Stay with her until she's seen and checked out. And only _if_ you must stay to see her out, you may stay there till the end of the period."

"Understood Sensei," said Kenjii slickly, "Harada, Can you walk towards the door?"

"Uh…sure, Just let me get my things together and I'll be right -" _out- What the? Wasn't it just outside a minute ago? Let go of me! Let go of my ankle! LET ME GO!_

Misao swiveled back and forth and effortlessly tried to maintain her posture. People assumed it was her 'anemic' problems that were getting to her; however, the wasn't the case. She had finally slipped and lost her balance and was heading for the floor. She couldn't stop herself because of her heavy belongings and face forwards to the ground. Until …

"Umm…Arigato Kenjii -Sempai" Misao replied timidly. Her face was flushed with the rosiest hue of pink; she couldn't even imagine her face right there. One of his arms were clasped around her waist while the other clutched her frail wrist. She was practically just two inches away from the ground; the imminent accident had been stopped just in the nick of time. Without realizing, she started to move into the hallway, but she wasn't walking; she was being carried bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me, nor my things….Can you please let go of me?"

"…"

"I said, can you let go? Are you even listening Kenjii?"

"Oh sorry," said Kenjii, " I- I'm sorry. We're here, I'll just let you go now. Sorry to upset you. I'll leave you alone." he said, apologetically.

"No! I just, that was unexpected…you never talk to me. I didn't even know that you knew me, well my name. You can stay, only if you would like to though…"

_I don't even exist in 'your' world. I've always had a crush on you besides my childhood one, but I didn't know that you cared. Since when did a third-year, like yourself, start to care? Why me? Why now?_

"It's just that…I-I have to-tell-"

"Sorry Matsumoto, you'll have to chit chat later. I have to see if anything is wrong. Misao, say aaah"

"Ahh…"

"Well nothing seems to be wrong with your throat. Keep this in your mouth, I'll check your temperature in just a minute, okay?" The nurse slowly walked away, closing the curtain behind her and as she left Misao and Kenjii alone.

"…"

_Why do you keep staring at me like that? If you have something to say, spit it out already!_

There was an awkward silence between them. Everything was too still, too quiet. Kenjii was just looking at Misao and then would suddenly veer away from her. It's like he wanted to tell her something very important. She knew already that he wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't set her mind to what he wanted to tell her. More so, she couldn't open her mouth because she was being checked. She wanted to break the silence but Kenjii beat her to it.

"Harada, I mean… Misao-chan, I have something important to tell you…I like you. A lot…I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

_Huh? I'm going deaf. That's it. He didn't say that just now, am I right?_

"Misao, are you okay? You can take the thermometer out of your mouth now. A minute has passed, the nurse just said so. Didn't you hear?"

"That's what I thought you said, heh…thought you said something else right now" _what a relief…_

_Silly me, think I'm going delusional._

"What? About me asking you out?" He leaned in closer while slipping the thermometer out of her mouth and asked again, "Would you like to go out with me Misao?"

"Umm…I- uhh" _AH! Is he leaning in for a kiss? _

"You don't have to give me an answer right now. I'll wait till tonight. Okay? Here's my number, if you want to call or something so we can hang out"

"Wait! But this is too much, it's going to fast and-I…"

He leaned at a closer proximity; this time it was from nose to nose and breath to breath. She could feel the exhales, he could breathe in her scent. He only pressed his index finger on her soft, ruddy lips and whispered in her ear, "By the way Misao, Happy Birthday" Then he got up and quickly walked away because the bell had rung.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Misao was really under stress and it was getting to the point where she was going to cut. It's not like she intended to be a rebel, she would just make up a lie and stay on the forbidden rooftop. First it was Kyo being her new math teacher, then it someone asking her out. But this wasn't what was getting to her; it was the message the ghoul had gifted her with. She shivered as she recalled to the message that was written.

_What did it mean by that…what is it trying to say? What did it mean… _

"_Princess, the Opening Day has arrived. We're going to get you. You can't run away!"_

_Right after that…a bunch more mushi came crawling on the windows…they said that they were going to eat me…and kill me…This has never happened before? Except in my dreams… Why all on my birthday? Am I suppose to know something? Is something going to happen?_

She had made it up to her lunch period, but she had to hide the worry with a smile. She didn't want to tell her friends about Kenjii just yet. She had to break the ice to her friends about their plans that evening. She sat across from them while the both of them waited for her to say something.

"Sayuri…Hikaru. I have something to tell you. You know about your promised plans? I can't make it to them" _I'm sorry…_

"**Just why not? We want you to be happy! What is so important that you can't show up?" **Sayuri retorted.

"Sayuri, if Misao says she can't hang out that means she can't. It must be something really important." Hikaru said shyly as she complied with Misao side.

"**Yeah, true…but that means we went through all this trouble for nothing. We might as well just give them to her…"**

"Guys! You don't have to! I already told you that I'm not going to be able to celebrate…" _you really didn't have to go this far again, like every year._

"**We're celebrating here at least, now just open up the presents we got. The best thing you can give us is a smile…and yes that sounded really corny…and - just open them up damn it!"**

"What she said" Hikaru said as she pointed at Sayuri for her response.

They had bought her two gifts : a tube top and new purse to go with it. The tube top was of white fabric matched with light, turquoise polka dots. If worn, back would be revealed just to show the lower curves of her back and a small bow up front . The purse was a small hand bag that was simple and black, but it was made out of fine Italian leather. They knew that since she was poor, she didn't ask for much. They wanted to spoil the heck out of her but she always persisted with the answer of "no". However, since it was her birthday she couldn't refuse.

"So what do you think?" questioned Hikaru.

"You guys, are the best?" replied Misao, with a hug to both of them.

"**We better be. But that's not all. Dun… dun… dun!"**

"Sayuri, it's not suppose to sound like a bad thing! But here…"

She pushed out a miniature cake that had a candle on it. It seemed like it was a cheese cake with the toppings of strawberries, kiwis, blueberries and black raspberries and in between the fruit lied custard.

"Blow out your candle-"

"**and and make your wish. Try to hurry it up before I grow any older please."**

_Thanks guys…for being such great friends…I wish…for nothing more to ruin this. Great, I look like I'm about to bust into tears._

"Aww! Don't cry!" said Hikaru.

**You'll look like a wreck. Just teasing! Oh, Misao. What's the reason why you're not able to come with us anyways? Are you-"**

"Hey! Misao-chan! Are you still up for tonight? Or have you still not decided whether or not to go out?" said Kenjii, loud and clearly while placing his chin on her petite head. "Am I interrupting something?" he questioned.

"**Not at all. Actually, we were about to leave anyways. See you tomorrow, and thanks Misao, just thanks."**

"No! Guys! He has nothing to do with this! Please come back and let me explain! Look what you did! You said till tonight! And now they're mad at me!"

"I get impatient waiting for a pretty girl's response. Besides, you had another reason not to go. You just said it, why didn't you say it earlier."

"Baka! Just go away!"

Impulsively, Misao decided to smash the cake on Kenjii's face and she ran away. First, she noticed that her job was a bartender waitress and that it was going to interfere on her plans. Secondly, Kyo was her new teacher who was still her childhood crush. Surprisingly afterward, she had been recently asked to date someone right after the mushi incident. And now her friends were upset that they thought she was blowing them off for a guy. How much worse could the day get?

* * *

_**Author's Note : Heh. Seems like I have forgotten to update? No worries! School is over and I have the whole summer. I guess is was a bad idea to write two things at once, huh? Just R+R please. Oh and question : When Hikaru and Sayuri talk, does it get confusing? Be honest, I don't want to confuse readers. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Till the next :D**_


End file.
